User talk:Jamster/Mafia/StoneSummitMafiaD1
:So Shadowcrest is out already. That's too bad for him. Can you tell us if this was a stone summit job? 00:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Shadow was never in it :P I just added it to start things going (check the mafia talkpage.) You do not know who killed Shadowcrest. (Yay for the voice of power) ---Jamster--- 00:06, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::XD k. Well, with absolutely no evidence to go on, I will abstain from voting at all. 00:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::R.I.P. Shadow (I lolled at it :D ). I'd say, no lynch --- -- (s)talkpage 00:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't want another innocent person to die. No lynch. -- -- talkpage 00:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::(I was totally ROFL'ing when I saw that shadow got to participate in our little game :D) Also voting No lynch. Isk8 00:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shadow didn't participate in the game. He was too late to sign up, so he got an instalynch :P --- -- (s)talkpage 00:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::You guys do realize that no lynch just accomplishes Mafia's goals, right? Then we don't find anything out and they can just start killing everyone off --Gimmethegepgun 00:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmm, yeah, that's true. LYNCH GIMME!!!! :D --- -- (s)talkpage 00:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Let's lynch Shadow! I don't care that he's a dead body :P Or maybe Warwick since he is giving Jamster such a problem with communication :D --Gimmethegepgun 00:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, you are the one that wants someone dead. Why would you risk killing an innocent person? Unless, ofcourse... :D --- -- (s)talkpage 01:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That's a decent idea. Let's lynch Warwick. 01:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I will abstain from voting. BTW, hao we communicate? Misfate 22:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) subhead, quote "I will abstain from voting at all." And look who wants Warwick dead :P Anyways, my vote is hanging between no lynch and lynch gimme for his suspicious bloodlust. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I? But fine, don't lynch Warwick. I'm abusing bold so much... 01:06, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, you know that I'm right anyways --Gimmethegepgun 01:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't telling yo uto unvote, recast it if you want. It was just something I noticed ;) I think Warwick just wanted to stay anonymous to everyone but Jamster ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 01:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Now I want to lynch Viper. 01:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Votehopper alert! I vote Lynch Gimme though now, lynching Warwick out of nowhere is suspicious, you got to admit. Btw; I suppose at the end of the day, everone's last vote counts? -- -- talkpage 01:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I never bolded any statements, so I hadn't cast a vote yet Viper. However, since you're so against attempting to find anything out about personalities, I'm thinking you're a Stone Summit! Lynch Viper! --Gimmethegepgun 01:12, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::oH NOEZ! IT's A CONSPIRACY! I just HAD to put that up here --- -- (s)talkpage 01:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::PARANOID!-- 02:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm back, being in the UK gives you time to sleep (Waaaay tired). Anyways no lynch unless I see a reason to do so. RT | Talk 11:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::How are we going to stop people who've been lynched from telling others who everyone they know's role is? RT | Talk 15:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::To freely quote Jack Bauer, 'You're gonna have to trust them.' -- -- talkpage 15:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, hey Progger RT | Talk 15:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You always with your Jack Bauer references... Stop making freaking references! --- -- (s)talkpage 15:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Laughs, but it's so cold that has to close mouth to stop saliva freezing RT | Talk 15:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::So, who's left to vote? RT | Talk 18:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I want to vote but i dont know who for, if i dont vote thats just a waste, i reckon i'll vote later, probably for misfate if he dosent say anything-- 20:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::What's Lynch mean? =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Hang em, rip their limbs, skin em and leave em for the vultures --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::wow when u put it like that i really don't want to be lynched-- 20:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) subhead2 Well, it actually is only hanging... :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :You could always vote no lynch RT | Talk 20:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Uhu --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Then Viper wouldn't have to be skinned. RT | Talk 20:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, my name is a reference to Skin of Vipermagi... PILLOX DONT LYNCH :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Lolz, DW. You don't seem to be mafia RT | Talk 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Five people would have to vote lynch for him to be drawn and quartered. It doesn't look like that's gonna happen. As a votehopper, I must now change my vote to lunch Felix. I'm hungry. -.- 20:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Urm... your Felix RT | Talk 20:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He's going to get some food methinks :P As am I --- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Stop! Hammertime RT | Talk 20:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) HOW RUDE! pfft. forget you all xD --Shadowcrest 20:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : /forget --- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Forgot RT | Talk 21:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Back on Topic Where's Misfate? Did he drown in the snow? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :IDK, it's just the first day. He only freezes after 48h RT | Talk 22:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was after 96 hours? 4 days? Isk8 00:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::VOTE LUNCH FELIX! =D Or no-one, if felix was only joking about voting for himself. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 00:22, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You guys TOTALLY missed my pun! I said LUNCH Felix, not lynch! My beautiful subtlety, gone to ruin... T____T 00:24, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::EDIT: Lynch no-one then -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 00:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Pillox bold your lynchvotes, as per articlepage :P --- -- (s)talkpage 00:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or else... RT | Talk 08:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Lolwut? I abstained from voting(look up). So Xfire or IRC? Misfate 20:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :It was to Warwick... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lolwut. Misfate 21:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Irc IMO. join #GuildWiki on Irc.freenode.net RT | Talk 22:18, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I haven't used IRC in five years; someone remind me how? ^^; 22:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If your using Firefox serch chatzilla RT | Talk 22:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Opera has IRC built in RT | Talk 22:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Trillian works as an IRC clientRT | Talk 22:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No way, I finally have a use for Opera! Lololol. Triple browsers ftw. 22:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::head to IRC.freenode.net and i think it auto connectsRT | Talk 22:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well it didn't, but maybe I need to mess with some firewall settings. 22:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Booting opera nowRT | Talk 22:42, 3 January 2008 (UTC)